Insanity
by UnwarierTitan789
Summary: takes place at the end of the movie, just for you guys. please read and review. will get much better.
1. Chapter 1

Insanity

A horrific feeling befell me as I gazed upon what was now the center of everyone's attention. The battered body of an omega that was covered with blood, bruises and gaping wounds, none of which were the cause of the chill that ran up my spine. No it was the identity of the wolf that had caused the cold feeling to creep over me.

The body was that of someone who meant so much to me but I had ignored the feeling my entire life, and it was because of this that my grief and sorrow only grew much greater.

I now stood over the omega, watching his body rise and fall due to the difficulty breathing. I could feel the tears welling up inside of me as my heart and mind had yet to concur with my eyes, refusing to believe the sight before me. I felt a single tear escape me as reality hit me…Hard. "H…Humphrey." I whispered. I circled around, lying down in front of him to meet him at eye level.

His face had received the worst, and the expression he wore was one of great emotion...and extreme pain.

His eyes slowly opened and he looked into mine. He had my full and undivided attention as I gazed into his eyes. "K...Kate?" he groaned. His voice was rough, raspy and low, growing even more so as the life was slowly being sucked from his body.

"Yes...I'm here." I answered, my voice stuttering as a result of the intense emotion that now plagued my mind.

"I...I need you to kn...know that I have always l...loved you." he said, wincing at each blast of pain that shot through him.

"I..." my reply was hesitant, yet still...it brought him relief. "I love you too."

A small, weak smile formed on his face as he was filled with happiness.

"K...Kate?" He continued, still suffering from the immense pain that coursed through him with even the slightest flinch. It broke my heart to see him endure such suffering. A sight such as this one only brought more tears to my eyes.

"Yes Humphrey?" my voice cracked as the overabundant emotions crawled up into my throat. "Anything for you." I replied softly.

"H...Howl with me... One l...last time. P...Please?"

I forbid both myself and him to speak another word. Instead, I tilted back my head, lifted my muzzle to the sky and began to  
cry out, much like we had on the train just a few hours ago. Only this time the tone and emotion were sufferer. It was that of deep sorrow and despair that became the theme of our song.

Though my being was still trapped in sadness and grief, my heart exploded and began to race as my mind was filled with happiness and content when he joined his voice to mine to invent a single meaningful and mournful song that soothing and beautiful all the same.

My heart then dropped when I realized his voice was no longer present, yet I refused to stop singing my fallen love a requiem.

Once the others realized what had happened, they too joined in. My father came to me afterwards, telling me how sorry he was. It was no lie, he really was sorry.

"Don't give me that!" I growled, my words backed by both anger and sorrow. He was taken aback by the hostility and hate in my voice. Never had he realized I had such a side, a side that only my mother had shown.

"W...What do you mean?" he stuttered.

"This is both your's and Tony's fault. If neither of you had been so selfish, this might not have happened!"

My father recoiled abut at my words, seeing the truth and feeling behind them. "Your right." he admitted. I watched as he then turned and walked away.

I snarled at him as he continued walking, paying me no mind.  
I picked up Humphrey's body, carrying him back to his den.

**WELL HOPE YOU ENJOYED, TITAN OUT.**

**I CAME UP WITH SOMETHING NEW, SHOULD BE UPDATING MORE OFTEN**


	2. Chapter 2

Insanity

Chapter 2

I now lay beside my love in the very den he lived. Knowing that this was where he spent most of his childhood alone, and also that his scent was all over only pained my heart even further. I had now been lying here for days, not eating, not sleeping in hopes that he would wake up, but…he wasn't asleep.

My entire world had been falling apart since that damn stampede. It had ruined my life completely. I had dropped all social ties and activities. I no longer tended to my duties as an alpha, no longer spoke with my family, I don't even speak to my sister who would occasionally stop to see how I was doing.

Endless pain, mourning and suffering had now consumed my life, but I didn't care. Without him, nothing mattered, let alone concerned me. I had begun to lose my grip on reality, and my mind had begun to take precautions to ease the pain costing me nothing more than my sanity.

I could hear him whispering to me, calling to me from beyond. I closed my tired eyes for a second and when I opened them, it was dark, and his body was gone.

I would have freaked out had I not caught a glimpse of him walking out of the den.

"Humphrey!" I screamed, running out after him. But he had disappeared. When I looked over towards the woods, I caught the end of his tail disappear into the dense forest. I continued to follow, eventually being lead into a clearing. It was a long clearing that ran like a path all the way to the train tracks. In the middle of the clearing just ahead of me was a wolf who had pinned my beloved Humphrey to the ground, swiping at his chest. Wasting no time, I pushed the wolf off of Humphrey and grabbed the wolf by his neck, sinking my teeth into his neck. I could feel the wolf's struggling grow weaker and weaker as his blood flowed into my mouth.

I didn't let go until he had stopped struggling and I was sure he was dead before I dropped him and turned to my love. "thanks." He whispered, giving me that warm, soft smile I couldn't resist. "You're welcome." I replied in kind.

A short silence followed as we gazed up at the full moon. "It's boring here." He said, redirecting his gaze towards me. "Let's go somewhere."

I nodded in agreement. "Sure, but Humphrey…Where will we go?"

"Alaska." He said with much joy and enthusiasm, a look of adventure on his face.

I just did not have it in me to say no, so I answered softly; "Of course, let's go."

Not another word was spoken as we boarded the train and began out adventure.

P.O.V. Lilly:

As it began to grow dark, I had left Garth's den, headed home until I had heard a voice in the woods. The voice sounded familiar, it sounded like Kate. "Has Kate finally left Humphrey's den?" I hurried after her, following her voice into a clearing, where a horrible sight awaited me. I saw her jumping onto the train and started after her, but stopped when I stepped in something, warm, thick and sticky.

I looked down and I could have sworn I heard my heart break. Fear, confusion overwhelmed me as did pain and denial. I felt so many different emotions all at once. Lying in her own pool of dark blood was my mother. I felt my legs growing weak and I fell back on my haunches. Tears welled up inside me as I wondered who would do this, and why. All evidence pointed to Kate having killed her, I didn't want to believe it was her though, but there was no one else around let alone a scent. I felt a single tear escape me. Unable to hold it in any longer, I let out a pained scream, slouching over her body as I sobbed uncontrollably.

It hurt so much knowing my one and only sister, who I looked up to for my entire life up until this point, had just murdered our mother. I didn't want to believe she was dead, but she was.

Apparently, Garth had heard my scream and was now by my side, staring blankly at the body. He then fell back beside me, attempting to comfort me.

"W…Why?" I whimpered between sobs. "Why would she do this?"

He hugged me tight as I continued to cry into his shoulders, my tears drenching his fur.

"I'm so…Sorry Lilly." He whispered with a soft, sincere voice.

He remained still as I continued to grieve. His next move was to pick up her body. "Come on." He whispered. "The others will want to know about this."

I nodded as I dried my tears and followed him towards my parents den.

"Your sister Kate…She must still be angry about…well, you know." He said softly, following beside me. That was the last straw, I could stand no more. I turned around and bolted towards the tracks. As I ran, I could hear Garth calling after me, but I didn't stop. I had to find my sister…NO…I needed to find my sister.

There was no need to stop so when I reached the tracks, I turned left and continued on after the train. But before I could get a good pace going, Garth stopped me. "Where do you think you're going?" He demanded, blocking my path. I did not reply with neither haste nor hate, for he was one I held dear.

"I need to find my sister." I answered, pushing him aside as I continued. "You can't stop me, so you should go home."

"Lilly." He answered. "You know I could stop you if I wanted to."

I sighed loudly and kept moving.

"But I'm not going to stop you. I love you and you love me, were in this together." He said gazing at me.

I looked up to meet his gaze. "As Mate?"

"As mates."

**WELL HOPE YOU ENJOYED. **

**P.S. CHECK OUT MY NEW POLL**

**TITAN OUT.**


End file.
